


I don't know whose idea this was anymore (come swallow the world with me)

by vomitdirection (lostinmyheadtilldawn)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmyheadtilldawn/pseuds/vomitdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Nick travel the world<br/>(if they were to write postcards maybe they would write out these memories)<br/>(maybe they just dream it into each other's collarbones instead)<br/>(they've only figured out vietnam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know whose idea this was anymore (come swallow the world with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundingawkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingawkward/gifts).



> this can be considered as a very late birthday and christmas gift for [bekha](peppermintedly.tumblr.com) because she inspired it through posts and tags. also i never got around making her birthday gift - so she gets my first tomlinshaw drabble ever
> 
> (this wasn't meant to turn into that it started out as a few scribbled word about me dreaming of girl!tomlinshaw travelling the world)

They travel by bus, hours at a time, crammed in a car with twelve seats but filled with twenty person. Nick watches Louis sleep with her face resting on the window, her nose tickled by the edge of a dolphin-printed curtain. It probably smells like sun and that weird floral smell that never leaves them anymore (it's probably been there since before nick's birth) She doesn't know that yesterday Louis did the same thing while singing ed sheeran under her breath. 

They sleep in minuscule hotel rooms. One night their shower is interrupted by three cockroaches crawling out of the drain. They shriek at each other to get rid of them (Nick is the one saving them by spraying them back to where they came from. before they both run out and cuddle through the night to forget about the size of the monsters). 

Once they rent a motorcycle and ride together on northern roads, surrounded by karst mountains (they see nothing but their raw beauty until they cross a city and Nick almost kills them in the traffic - it was Louis' fault, she screamed in her ear before smothering a laugh in her jugular).

They spend a late evening searching a restaurant Nick read about in the guide. They follow some dark alley and Louis blames Nick for their eminent death ('seriously who forgets their map in the hotel room and refuses to go back to find it you are going to get us lost' - Nicks still find it). 'It' is an outdoor kitchen with small plastic tables lined up in long lines. They get to be seated by total strangers but don't get to chose what comes in their plate. The middle aged woman who brings them their food also teaches them how to make their own dish with all the different food items that she just dropped in frond of them. She uses as little words as she can her hands doing the talking faster than any words they could use (louis makes fun of the whole thing right by Nick's ear the whole time 'this is so hipster, what is that even that i am going to put in my mouth' until she finally tastes what was in her plate - she later thanks Nick by making her come four times in their tiny bed). 

They visit traditional houses of Chinese and Japanese heritage in Hoi An (if they laugh at the fact that no matter how many houses they visit every guide describes the structure supporting the roof as a hand but they just can't see it, it's their business). 

At some point they chose to travel by night to save hotel money. They take that night bus with reclinable seats that turns into beds (the two level remind them of harry potter's knight bus. In carrot orange instead of purple. They miss home a tiny bit).  
They can't help but giggle at the curious looks Nick's lipstick gets them (she only brought her plum and caramel ones because of the reduced space but she smudges it in louis' inner thigh every other night). They also choke on their bottled water when they catch a stranger taking a picture of louis' nose ring.

They sit on the beach and feel the sun drying the sea salt in their hair. They are killing time before a night train. They tried swimming but never got far, with water only by their knees the waves were strong enough to get into their noses. Nick braids Louis' hair to keep the wind from turning it into a medium sized animal. Fighting the wind right then rather than wait for a dark train ride. Louis squirms and 'accidentally' turn around, forcing the braid out of Nick hands, the wind unravelling it relentlessly (in the end it probably keeps Nick's fingers on her longer). As soon as she slips the elastic on the end of the braid Louis attacks her (tipping them both in the sand). She runs her hands through Nick's hair and try to tousle as much as she can of it. 

Afterwards the sand covered strands brush Nick's jaw but she doesn't brave the sea without Louis to wash it out.

Their train leaves as they whisper about Ho Chi Minh's motorcycle circulation and crossing those streets without stopping or slowing down, holding on to each other's hand and almost closing their eyes. It might sounds like i may be in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> (this was inspired by my memories of vietnam)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](vomitdirection.tumblr.com)


End file.
